


Lincoln's Soulmate

by Gnarek_67



Series: Loud House AUs [5]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnarek_67/pseuds/Gnarek_67
Summary: This is the Soulmate AU. Lincoln realizes his soulmate is Ronnie Anne. It's a story of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne being soulmates.





	Lincoln's Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this into a four chapter story. This was commissioned by CourtlyHades296. Each chapter is based on somewhere in Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's past and future:  
> Childhood  
> Preteen Years  
> Teenage Years  
> Adult

It was lunchtime at Royal Woods Elementary School. Lincoln sighed as Clyde began talking about Lori, again. Clyde just won't get it through his head that Lincoln's sister, Lori, already has a boyfriend. Also, he's too young for her and he gets a nosebleed and faints every time she even talks to him. Lincoln ignored him as he thought about his crush, Ronnie Anne. He's never told his sisters this,but, he really, really, likes her. He considers her to be his future soulmate even though they're currently friends.

Lincoln: (thinking) If my sisters find out, they'll try and get involved like last time. I just have to keep it secret until I tell Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln then noticed Clyde was saying something.

Clyde: You want to go play video games at your house after school?

Lincoln: You know it.

* * *

**Few** **Hours Later**

Lincoln and Clyde were playing an Ace Savvy video game. They were on the final level when Lori showed up.

Lincoln: Hey, Lori.

Clyde: (stutters) L-L-Lori?

Clyde got a nosebleed as blood poured out of his nose. He then fainted.

Lincoln: (sighs) Not again.

Lincoln grabbed some tissues from the tissue box and began plugging up Clyde's nostrils to stop the blood from flowing out. Then, there was a knock at the door.

Lincoln: Lori, can you get that? I'm a little busy with plugging up Clyde's nose. (sighs) Again.

Lori: Whatever.

Lori went over to the door and opened it. At the door was Ronnie Anne.

Lori: Oh,hey, Ronnie Anne. (grinning) I bet you're here to visit Lincoln, right?

Ronnie Anne blushed.

Ronnie Anne: Y-Yeah.

Lori: Come in. (calls out) Linc, Ronnie Anne's here.

Ronnie Anne walked in and saw Lincoln plugging up Clyde's other nostril. The moment Lincoln saw her, he blushed. He tried to hide it before Lori saw but it was too late.

Lori: (offers) Linc, why don't I take Clyde home to his dads? He'll die of blood loss if he keeps seeing me. Ronnie Anne could play video games with you.

Lincoln: Uh, sure. Thanks, Lori.

Lori grabbed Clyde and took him to Vanzilla. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were still blushing.

Lincoln: Me and Clyde were playing the Ace Savvy video game. Want to play?

Ronnie Anne: Sure, Lame-O.

Ronnie Anne grabbed the controller and they played the game together.

* * *

**1 Hour and a Few Minutes Later**

Ronnie Anne had suggested they play a fighting game, and she was kicking his butt.

Ronnie Anne: (cheers) Ha ha, I win again, Lame-O.

Lincoln: (frustrated) Rematch.

Ronnie Anne: (proud) I'll just win again. I could beat you in a real fight if I wanted to.

Lincoln: Oh, yeah?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah.

Lincoln was then tackled by Ronnie Anne. They began rolling around on the floor, wrestling. Eventually, Ronnie Anne won and was on top of Lincoln, restraining his arms.

Ronnie Anne: (smirking) Ha, I win.

They noticed that their faces were a few inches apart from one another's. They started blushing again, and both of their hearts began beating fast. Their lips were inching closer and closer.

? #1: (happy squeal) Eeeeeeee!!!

They stopped and noticed they had an audience. It seems that Lincoln's sisters were watching the entire time. The squealing had come from Leni.

Ronnie Anne quickly got up.

Ronnie Anne: (talking fast) I should get home. See you later, Lame-O.

Ronnie Anne quickly left before anyone could stop her.

Leni: (confused) Oops. Was I not supposed to do that?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not doing a chapter of them being old because I'm one of those people who hate sad goodbyes, even though I watch Doctor Who a ton of times.


End file.
